Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, can have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. LLNs can be designed to take into account various design issues, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc.